


Flavor of the Month: Hentai

by darthhellokitty



Series: Flavors of the Month [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Other, Roleplay, Shapeshifting, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-04
Updated: 2002-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthhellokitty/pseuds/darthhellokitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one of a series of stories about Blaine Garu, Spare Prince of Eab Nanoorn, and Kourt Crowe, Jedi shapeshifter. They take place in the Star Wars universe, several hundred years before Star Wars: The Phantom Menace.</p><p>The character of Kourt Crowe created by Hiper Bunny; used by permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flavor of the Month: Hentai

**Author's Note:**

> A shape-shifting lover makes roleplaying... a bit odd. _Very_ pretend non-con.

He gasped awake in pitch-dark as something bound his arms to his chest.

It was smooth, flexible, slightly cool to the touch, and it moved, slowly, against his skin. He fought to get free - whatever it was, it was far stronger than he was, and it slithered around and downward, encircling his waist. He tried to kick, and to his growing horror found his ankles tightly lashed together as another arm (or was it a tentacle?) of the creature slid upward, slowly and lazily feeling its way.

He thrashed frantically and uselessly as the thing tossed a loop around his neck; he opened his mouth to scream in terror, and the foul thing found its way inside his mouth. It tasted vaguely, incongruously, of sweet spice. The end, the size of a finger, probed around as he gasped and choked, and he swallowed involuntarily to keep from asphyxiating. It grew thicker as it went, and he could feel it filling his throat, gradually making its way down inside, toward his belly.

The tentacle binding his ankles drew them up towards his body, forcing his knees apart. Another appendage, cool, featureless, came sliding up around his thigh, and he screamed mutely when he realized where it was heading. *No no no no* he chanted inwardly, but the thing inexorably sought his entrance, its chill, fingerlike tip pressing its way up inside him as the other arms kept him tightly bound, utterly helpless. The thing slid inside, inside endlessly, thicker as it went, stretching him beyond capacity, beyond pain, and he realized with revulsion that his body was responding to it, that he was *hardening* - and another coil threw itself around his hardness, and tightened, and the tip of it probed, barely grazing the opening at its end...

He could not gasp, could not shriek, as he convulsed against the thing that held him, filled him, impaled him.

***  
"Blaine," Kourt said, lying back against the pillows, "you have some really weird fantasies."

Blaine tossed the comic book aside, an utterly sated smile on his face. It was good to be with a shape-shifter.


End file.
